Attack on Thunder Quarters
*Battle of the Second NoHead Base *Duel in Thunder Quarters |conc=Skirmish in Queen Zygen's Palace |next=Battle of Superhero University |name=Attack on Thunder Quarters |imageBG= |image= |conflict=*First NoHead War |date=April 2007 |place=Thunder Quarters, Utah |result=*Council of Outcasts victory **Verpus the Foul is destroyed **Thunder Quarters is sacked |side1=*Council of Outcasts *Police Grand Army |side2=*Armies of the Olbaid |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Lady Valora *Ressammes |commanders2=Verpus the Foul |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=*2 mutants **Lady Valora **Ressammes *1 Sheriff **Sheriff Bladepoint *2 Fobble warriors **Defacles **Welkiziwan |forces2=*1 Olbaid **Verpus the Foul **Elizabeth Watson *Zombies |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Welkiziwan wounded |casual2=*Verpus the Foul *Verpus' army destabilized |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }} The attack on Thunder Quarters was an assault carried out by the Police Grand Army during the First NoHead War. After Sheriff Bladepoint was defeated and captured after facing Verpus the Foul, Roxanne, along with the Council of Outcasts (Lady Valora, Ressammes, Defacles, and Welkiziwan), came to his aid and faced Verpus/the Olbaid and a band of zombies. Prelude In the year 1989, the deceased Dark mutant Verpus the Foul at last began to rise again, taking the stronghold of Thunder Quarters in northern Utah in 1990. There, he was disguised as a mutant known as "the Olbaid", and the Police Grand Army did not realize at first that he was actually Verpus the Foul returned. Suspecting that Verpus had returned and was mobilizing an army, the mutant Sheriff Bladepoint infiltrated the fortress in 2001 to confirm his theory, but Verpus had already fled when he arrived, hoping to conceal his identity. Verpus finally returned to Thunder Quarters, though he realized he was not strong enough to challenge the NoHeads. Bladepoint made another intrusion in 2007, this time accompanied by Gummi the Bare. After Gummi's death, Bladepoint and the Olbaid engaged in a battle of light and dark as the Olbaid launched a barrage of shadow energy at Bladepoint, who repelled it with a force field of light powered by his mutantry. Backing up, Bladepoint slashed at the Olbaid with his hand, breaking it apart into a shapeless mass of energy attempting to banish it from Thunder Quarters and end the duel. In retaliation, the Olbaid stacked up and thrust the Sheriff to the ground. Exhausted, Bladepoint pulled out his sword. The Olbaid then approached him in an icy spectral form, and the ice froze and broke Bladepoint's sword. The smoke and icy shards telekinetically pinned him against a wall and conjured shackles out of thin air. Bladepoint's worst suspicions were confirmed as the Olbaid revealed himself to indeed be Verpus shrouded in an aura of elements. The attack Fighting the darkness Hours after Sheriff Bladepoint's capture, Lady Valora arrived via teleportation and proceeded into the fortress. Seeing her coming, the Lord of the North roughly tossed Bladepoint out of his cage and demanded to know the whereabouts of the Hebaleth, which Verpus the Foul was somehow aware of. Bladepoint lashed the interrogator in the mouth via Stun beam. Unfazed, the Lord of the North scorned Bladepoint for employing the Light in his master's holdout, but some other power stopped him in his tracks. Valora emerged and commanded the villain to stand down or else... "I will destroy you". When he roared in defiance, Valora smashed him into the ground. She proceeded to bear Sheriff Bladepoint away in her arms, and Verpus called out to her. He specifically chanted the verse referring to the sides of mutantry, which Valora finished by saying "The physical side to control all in your near vincinity". She and the unconscious Bladepoint were surrounded by the spectral forms of the Dartus. Seemingly startled, Valora retreated to a dais where she protected Bladepoint. Verpus warned her that four mutants would be insufficient to fight the darkness. Valora in turn warned Verpus not to underestimate the Council. Ressammes, Defacles, and Welkiziwan arrived on the scene and fought all of the guards. Defacles used his sword in dueling the zombies. Ressammes used ninja-like skills involving his powers to dismember his enemies. Welkiziwan used rapid fire to overwhelm and shoot a zombie, but another one swung his sword at her from behind, cutting her gun in half. It punched Welkiziwan in the face, briefly knocking her unconscious. Nerved by this, but unwilling to break off, Defacles and Ressammes attempted to dismember the Dartus and knock them off the fortress walls, although the Dartus kept multiplying. Amidst the fighting, Valora healed Sheriff Bladepoint by putting a hand on his chest, although doing so seemed to take its toll on her. Roxanne Waterston arrived on her speeder and hastily escorted Bladepoint out of the fortress. Clasping her hand, Bladepoint begged Valora to join him, but after hesitating she willfully commanded Waterston to take Bladepoint away. In the meantime, Ressammes and Defacles inflicted enough damage against the zombies that the remaining troops were forced to retreat. Valora rushed to her friends and they all stood, posing with their weapons drawn, waiting for Verpus. The Olbaid's downfall Verpus himself emerged as his silhouette erupted in the form of an icy phial. He bore down on the Council and unleashed legions of zombies. However, the zombies immediately fled (probably for fear of fighting the full might of the Council), which is when Welkiziwan regained consciousness. The Dark Lord declared their time was up and prepared to engage the quartet, but Ressammes fired several beams into the Olbaid. Verpus, briefly caught off his guard but otherwise unharmed, flew into battle against Valora and Ressammes while Defacles (after several unsuccessful attempts to dismantle Verpus with his sword) tended to Welkiziwan's wound. Valora leaped onto Verpus while Ressammes encased him in a ring of fire. However, Verpus simply made the flames disappear and began shooting lava at Defacles and Ressammes before revealing his half form. The Olbaid shook off his enemies, but at that moment, Defacles hurled a sword into the head of Verpus' physical shape. The spirit growled in agony. With no aid, Verpus could not stand, and his rapidly deteriorating form was blasted away from Thunder Quarters. Sheriff Bladepoint and Roxanne Waterston saw him teleporting away into another dimension, having been absolved. Aftermath The vast majority of Verpus' being and his power was forever lost as a result of the Council's assault. His power was forever crippled, and the threat of his dominion was forever removed. Freed from Thunder Quarters, Sheriff Bladepoint went to Superhero University, setting the stage for the final battle of the Imperial Period. Behind the scenes The Attack on Thunder Quarters appears in as one of the main plots, besides Mr. Stupid NoHead's attack to the Imperial Palace and the gathering for battle at Superhero University. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Attacks Category:2007 events Category:Events during the First NoHead War